


Shimmer

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: They were much more sensitive than he'd thought.





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the perfect outline of a man

How he was tricked into this he does not understand, but he was definitely tricked: that is what Lotor’s face seems to say. At least, when he’s able to keep an expression in place. Matt was only asking about how extensive his shapeshifting abilities were, once he learned that Lotor had them. Not as advanced as a full Alteans, but it wasn’t like Lotor had much reference beyond what he could find in books, Allura, and Coran.

Matt ran a finger along scales, sleek and shimmering and fragile and so sensitive. How ‘mermaid’ had become one of the attempts, Matt didn’t really know either. He did know that it didn’t succeed completely. His legs were stuck together, they had scales, but the space between the legs were not filled out; it looked almost like his legs had been doused in glue, except it was much prettier. A sunbeam striking a prism and scattering light and color across the surface.

Lotor pressed against Matt, his lips parted and close to touching the skin of Matt’s neck; it was shaky and his lips shivering. His hands, buried in Matt’s clothes, shivered even more. Matt brushed his lips against Lotor’s skin, caressed his scales, felt Lotor press closer. The sensitivity was probably unintentional, but it was interesting, the sounds it caused in Lotor were amazing, and Matt wanted to hear even more of them.


End file.
